Complicated dream
by VickDomini
Summary: Five years after the fourth great shinobi war.naruto finally becomes hokage but konohamaru gets jealous and angry and decides to fight naruto for the title of hokage. Who will win? Who will lose? What will this lead to? Will obito's words about never ending hatred be true? Read on and find out. First fic so my apologies for any problems in the story
1. Battle for the title of hokage (1)

(A/N): hi everyone i'm vick domini and i'm rewriting this chapter and the next as they were really bad the first time i wrote them. Its my first fic so i hope you enjoy it and dont forget to review.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto and the characters within, it is owned by masashi kishimoto. I only own a character in this fic.

It has been five years since the fourth great shinobi war. The hidden villages have been so happy that such a man as uchiha obito was gone but only the likes of naruto, kakashi, killer bee and guy knew that he was'nt that much of a bad guy after all, as he died he took the liberty of rising back to life the multitudes that died during the war.

After the war the five great nations were still friends, thus, the shinobi alliance was kept.  
The alliance was strong, as villages were shipping various materials from one village to another. Everything was going good but we all know that good things dont last long.

It was finally time for naruto to become hokage after the council declined him of it five years ago.

FLASH BACK

"No, although i respect the boy, we can not have a little and immature child run the village" homura said matter-of-factly

"i too disapprove of this, we can not have naruto of all people run this village" koharu said "take suna for example if not for gaara being such a calm and collected young man who knows what would have happen to them".

There were murmuring sound from the other council men and women before they decided

"tsunade should continue being the hokage while naruto should wait probably for five years, by then he would have matured a bit" a random council member said.

Tsunade sighed

FLASHBACK END

Now five years have reached and naruto is seen at the hokage tower balcony addressing the people

"...So citizen of konoha i uzumaki naruto pledge to protect you all with my life and BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE THIS VILLAGE HAS EVER SEEN!"

"HAAAAAAAH!"

"NARUTO-SAMA"

"HOKAGE-SAMA"

Were the chorus of shouting as the villager hailed him

"if their is anyone who does not agree to me being hokage please speak up!"

"YES, THERE IS!"

Suddenly their was a shuffle in the crowd and a boy at 17 year of age with dark hair, tying a scarf of green colour around his neck came forward.

"i dissagree, i'll fight naruto for the title of hokage!"konohamaru yelled "whoever wins will become hokage!".

At hearing this people who knew konohamaru sweatdroped as they knew he would try to pull this stunt while others gasped.

"konohamaru this isn't the time-"naruto started but was cut by konohamaru as he yelled again

"Noooooo, this is the perfect time, remember our deal!"

Naruto just snorted then sighed as he remembered that he told konohamaru that they were rivals concerning the title of hokage, sighing again he spoke "i said we were rivals not enemies, go home konohamaru besides don't you think you should train more first?."

konohamaru's eye twitched as naruto said this 'does he really think i cant beat him' he thought. He got more angry as he remembered what happened five years ago.

FLASHBACK(FIVE YEARS AGO)

With the fourth great ninja war's end, the five great nations victorios ofcourse.

Naruto with the rest of the konoha shinobi's were on their way back to konoha, currently they were near the gates of konoha. Naruto was been thrown up momentaryly by the rest of the ninjas accompaning him. As soon as they were spotted the villagers ran outside to meet the returning ninjas (with konohamaru in front ofcourse).

"Naruto-niisan, Naruto-niisan, how was the war, sure you kicked some akatsuki butt huh?!"konohamaru said but before he could get a reply he was pushed out of the way by the newly developed fangirls of naruto , konohamaru watched as naruto shyly talk to them while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Something went up inside konohamaru as he felt a sharp sting of jealously at the attention naruto was getting, not that he did not want naruto to get attention it was just...but...well.

'First the village hero now war hero, i mean really?!' konohamaru thought as he was pushed to different directions by people who wanted to see the 'war hero', 'i am the thirds grandson ,i defeated one path of pein, i protected the village while the others were away yet nobody hails me, nobody praise me and throw me up like they do naruto' he thought 'its all bullshit, oh well that means i should train harder and become stronger to become hokage' konohamaru thought before an idea came to his mind "jiji" he said as he ran towards the hokage tower to find his grandfathers secret techinique scrools.

FLASHBACK END

'Naruto always gets what he wants why cant i get what i want for once why cant i become hokage' thought an angry konohamaru "shut up!, i'm not a kid anymore, stop your talking and lets fight!"konohamaru yelled.

"i bet the council would think you are still a kid, really konohamaru head home before i call your mommy" naruto said smirking as he dragged the last word.

The crowd broke into laughter while point at konohamaru.

By now konohamaru's head was red and fuming, he jumped at naruto aiming his fist at naruto's head "Eat this baka!"

Naruto grabbed his hand and threw him to the other side. As konohamaru landed he immediately threw six shurikens at naruto.

Naruto just sighed as while doing a couple of hand seals "Fuuton: repposhou no jutsu!"naruto said.

Konohamaru stared impassive at naruto as his trajectories were deflected.

After staring back at him for seconds naruto cocked an eyebrow at him.

POW!

"katon: goukakyu no jutsu!" real konohamaru said at the back of naruto.  
Naruto turned around to see a huge ball of fire heading towards him and it was too close for him to dodge.

POW!

Was the sound that was heard as naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke, 'hmm!...Kage bunshin, when did he-  
' konohamaru's trail of thought were cut as the real naruto jumped out of the crowd toward him with a rasengan in swirling in his hand, konohamaru created a clone as fast as possible and did the rasengan before jumping at naruto "RASENGAN!" they both yelled in unison...

But before they could hit they were stopped by kakashi and tsunade(kakashi holding konohamaru's hand and tsunade holding naruto's).

"are you thinking of destroying the village!" tsunade said, naruto and konohamaru both turned their head to see the damage their fight was beginning to cause.

"True, naruto-niisan follow me while the rest of you stay away" konohamaru said with a glare that made everyone gulp.

"hehe, dull brain did'nt think this through huh, konohamaru" naruto said with a smirk.

"shut up, you are as stupid as me anyways!" konohamaru replied with a smirk of his own.

"why you little..." naruto fumed but before he could get him konohamaru shunshined away.

Naruto followed him instantly while kakashi just sighed and whisperred "those two".

After an hour of running they finally reached a clearing "why here?"naruto asked as he saw the statues of the first hokage:senju hashirama and uchiha madara "well, this the place where the title of hokage has been fought for before"konohamaru replied.

'This is it, now that were alone i'll unleash what i have been planning all these years: fight naruto, kill naruto and become hokage. hehe i'm too smart' konohamaru thought with a dark grin plastered on his face "okay lets begin".

There was silence for a moment before konohamaru started doing hand seals with speed naruto never thought he had. "Katon: karyuudan no jutsu!"  
he blew out flames that took a shape of a dragon that went straight towards naruto, it was faster than naruto thought and he couldn't dodge it

POW!

Was heard as naruto's clone dissappeared in a puff of smoke. 'kage bunshin? When' konohamaru's thoughts were cut short when naruto jumped towards him in the air with a kunai in his hand, konohamaru blocked it with his own kunai.

Naruto started throwing punchs and kicks at him which konohamaru dodged and blocked with a bored look on his face.

"Stop holding back naruto. Dont tell me this is all you got?"konohamaru said in a bored tone, naruto notice the lack of nii-san in his name but just smirked at his words before deciding to increase his speed a little which caught konohamaru off guard as naruto punched him in the gut causing him to widen his eyes and saliva to come of his open mouth before giving him a backflip kick on the chin while doing some hand seals on the air

"Fuuton: atsugai!" naruto said as a huge gust of wind was sent at konohamaru, the wind collided with him and sent him crashing into the wall. Konohamaru got up and wiped the blood from his mouth 'this is gonna be harder than i thought'.

(A/N): that's it for the first chapter hope you enjoyed it and please review.  
Peace JA NE! 


	2. Chapter 2: my true power and mind

(A/N): This is the second chapter of complicated dreams, read and enjoy but don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: i do not own naruto and the characters within, the anime/manga is owned by masashi kishimoto. I only own a character in this fic.

Konohamaru stood up after crashing into the wall and dashed forward towards naruto, he started throwing kicks and punchs which naruto dodged easily.

Naruto created a clone after they departed and they both lauched at konohamaru.

The real one kicked konohamaru in the stomack while the clone kicked him in the back sending him crashing into the ground "are you ready to give up now eh konohamaru?".

Konohamaru got up and wiped the blood from his mouth, he dashed towards naruto again then jumped in the air throwing a kunai at naruto before doing a couple of hand seals "multiplication no jutsu" the kunai turned into thousands aiming at naruto.

Naruto just did a wind technique that deflected the kunais scattering them all over the floor causing them to dispel leaving the only the one he threw "is that all you got?"he said, konohamaru just growled 'he'll see who's weak now!" he yelled in his mind. Putting his hand on the ground he said "mud style:slippery mud no jutsu" suddenly the ground became slippery.

Naruto was fighting hard to keep his balance and did not notice konohamaru snuck up behind him kicking him on the back, he tumbled before few times stopping himself.

'somethings wrong here,that move was supposed to be the third's' he thought to himself before konohamaru launched at him again "hey! Konohamaru isn't that one of jiji's moves, how did you learn that?!" naruto said as konohamaru engaged a taijutsu fight with him.

"Through hard work ofcourse!" he said through clenched teeth as all his taijutsu skills did not seem to work, naruto just let that slide down now as this was'nt the right time for questions.

After fighting taijutsu for some minute naruto had started getting bored of the fight and wanted to end it as soon as possible.

Naruto punched konohamaru in the stomach and followed it up with a sweeping kick and as konohamaru was about to fall naruto gave him a powerful kick on his right cheek sending him crashing into the nearby wall(or rock) "ready to give up now konohamaru?!", konohamaru just growled in response he stood,  
biting his thumb, drawing out blood, then slamming his hand on the ground "kuchiyose no jutsu!".

BACK AT THE HOKAGE TOWER

Everyone at the hokage tower were murmuring before-

BOOM!

The door flew open to reveal hinata (naruto's wife in this fic) coming in with a scowl "Where is naruto?!" after the war ended she and naruto had started dating and later on got married and as a result hinata lost all her shyness "Its been an hour now and he has'nt returned!...With konohamaru!"

kakashi winced at the loudness of her voice "calm down hinata i'm sure naruto is okay" he said cooly "He's the strongest afterall"

Hinata cooled down a little at what he said, she knew he could take care of himself but she couldn't stop worrying "we should at least send a group to go see how things are going"

"I do not think that would be a great idea" sakura said "naruto did say that no one should follow him"

"SO!" hinata countered

"He's the hokage now we are to follow his orders" sakura stated matter-of-factly.

"hmph...I'm going after him" she said vanishing via shunshin before anyone could reply.

'Don't do anything stupid you two...I'm coming'

BACK AT THE VALLEY OF THE END

"kuchiyose no jutsu" the cloud of smoke faded away to reveal enma the king of monkeys.

"ah konohamaru, you finally summoned me, i thought you'd never summon me since you learned" enma said "so why did you summon me?"

"its complicated" konohamaru said while looking at naruto as he could not dare lower his guard "right now, i need you to help me defeat this guy here"

Enma turned his head to finally notice that there was someone there "The kyuubi jinchuuriki...?!".

Naruto eyes widened at what he saw, not only is he using the third's jutsu he is also using his summons "konohamaru...What did you do?" he asked.

"Forget it focus on the fight!" konohamaru yelled "ENMA ATTACK!" he yelled, naruto did'nt have time to reply as enma came charging toward him with his fist aiming for naruto's head somewhat hesitantly as he was not quite sure what was going on , naruto blocked it but as he did he noticed it was a big mistake as the power of enma's punch almost shattered his bones. Naruto managed to throw a punch himself but enma ducked and kicked him on the stomach the force sending him crashing into the wall.

As naruto came out he saw enma in wooden form in konohamaru's hands, 'this is getting serious i had better use that mode' he thought as he put his palms together in a prayer like fashion but before naruto could complete it konohamaru had already started running towards him, konohamaru swinged enma at naruto three times, first one aiming for his head naruto ducked quickly dodging the attack, the second one aimed for his leg which naruto dodged too but the third hit him on the waist sending him into the wall again however naruto managed to keep his hands together still.

Naruto came out again but this time his eyes were frog-like and he had a shade of yellow around it "sage mode" he whispered loud enough for konohamaru to hear.  
"so sage mode" konohamaru said a little nervously "you'll use that on me?, its an honor. Why the sudden change were you afraid i could beat you?" he asked

"No, just that i dont think i know you like i thought i did" was naruto's reply

"ohhh..." konohamaru said with a dark glint in his eyes "get ready naruto, here i come!" he said dashing forward, naruto too dashed forward his fist colliding with enma, the force sending them both backwards but they managed to stop.

They kept on fighting like this but no one seemed to be winning,soon both had blood dripping from their lips and their clothes torn of continious fighting, they both pulled back.

"NARUTO!,do you know why i want to become hokage?!" konohamaru yelled "IT IS BECOUSE ITS MY DREAM IT IS MY DESTINY...YOU CANT CHANGE DESTINY NARUTO, NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY!"

"GET BACK TO YOUR SENSES KONOHAMARU, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" naruto yelled

"I AM AT MY RIGHT SENSES, THIS IS WHAT I THINK ABOUT DAY AND NIGHT" konohamaru yelled "THE ONLY THING STANDING ON MY WAY IS YOU, SORRY NARUTO BUT YOU MUST CEASE TO EXIST!"

'konohamaru...' naruto thought

"I'LL FINISH THIS OFF WITH MY GREATEST TECHNIQUE I STOLE IN MY LAST TRIP TO IWA!".

Enma eyes widened as he heard this, he immediately launched himself at konohamaru to stop him but ended up getting dispelled.

Konohamaru started forming an irregular shaped chakra object in his hand, immediately naruto saw it he created two clones that started forming a rasengan in his hand.

"JINTON-GENKAI KAKURI NO JUTSU!"

"FUUTON-RASEN SHURIKEN!"

(A/N): Cliff-hanger!. Hope you liked this and don't forget to review. Your reviews are highly appreciated. JA NE!. 


	3. Chapter 3: Who would've thought

(A/N): I'm back with the third chapter and this is mostly about the aftermath of the battle, enjoy. Please review.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto and the characters within, the anime/manga is owned by masashi kishimoto. I only own a character in this fic.

BOOOOOOOMMMM!

A massive explosion occured at valley of the end near where hinata was, so great that it knocked hinata off her feet, with panic written all over her face she ran to the direction the explosion came from,not hesitating on activating her byakugan.

She was greeted with the horrible sight of konohamaru beaten and bloody lying flat with his back to the ground barely consious and naruto resting against a rock also bloody and barely consious.

"Naruto? NARUTO?!,NARUTO!" hinata yelled as she ran towards naruto's barely consious form.

"Hi...na...ta..." naruto whipered managing to speak dispite his current situation "konoha...maru..." hinata turned her head just in time to see konohamaru weakly form a one-handed seal and dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Dont worry naruto, i will take you to konoha hospital in no time!" she said somewhat soothingly "just hang on" . She then proceeded to carrying him on her back and running as fast as she could to the hospital 'hang on naruto'.

STREETS OF KONOHA

Kakashi and sakura were walking on the streets of konoha in silence with worried looks on their faces as they were overwhelmed in their thoughts.

"I'm a bit worried. Naruto and konohamaru have not returned and its about two hours now" sakura stated as her beautiful face was now grace with a worried look, furrowing her brows she said "do you think we should find them?".

"Hai, i think we should" even with his mask on you could still see that he was worried "hinata went to follow them and she to is not back yet" kakashi said.

Wind blew past them as the silence toke over.

"What about sasuke?" kakashi asked trying to lighten up the mood "how're you two and little itachi-kun doing?"

In the fourth great ninja war naruto had beated sasuke and managed to turn him back to the good side, since when he came back he had been trying to gain the trust of the people, along the line he married sakura and she gave birth to little itachi-kun, sasuke decided to name him after his big brother itachi because he was the spliting image of itachi and remember sasuke of him soo much.

"Sasuke is fine" sakura said with a smile "he went home after naruto and konohamaru ran off to watch over itachi-kun before the nanny goes crazy".

"Haha" kakashi laughed "and what did he say after naruto and konohamaru left"

"Eh..." sakura said as she tried to remember "said something like 'The dobe can take care of himself' "

"Haha same old sasuke" kakashi laughed before silence took over again "saku-".

Kakashi was interrupted as he saw hinata running towards him with an unconsious someone...NARUTO! on her back "Hinata what happened!" ,hinata just ran past them but they immediately followed afterwards.

KONOHA HOSPITAL

Hinata arrived at konoha hospital with naruto, she had seen kakashi and sakura while on her way her but choose to ignore them because she had to get naruto to the hospital as soon as possible however they followed her all the way to the place.

Hinate did not slow down on arriving to doors of the hospital and just barged in yelling "I NEED A MEDIC HERE!" causing all attention to drift to her as all the available medic came and took naruto off her and into the emergency bed before taking him to the emergency room with sakura following ofcourse.

"hinata what happened?!" kakashi asked once they were out of sight "and where is konohamaru?!".

"i dont know,when i arrived i saw them both in the same condition!" she said trying to keep her voice together but failing miserably "and konohamaru dissapeared before i could get to him!".

"hmmm.!" kakashi said trying to find a rational explaination to this "was there any other person there".

"No, i even had my byakugan on!" she said "it was just the two of them!".

"it does not make any sense" he said more to himself "stay here while i go get tsunade-sama" and with that he left, jumping from rooftop to rooftop to give tsunade the news.

Kakashi arrived at the hokage tower to find tsunade as she was still in the hokage office trying to finish her last bit of paperwork before naruto officially take the role.

And ofcourse kakashi did not bother in coming through the door "tsunade-sama!, tsunade-sama!" kakashi shouted which was out somewhat out of character for the silver-haired nin "hin-".

He was cut off as tsunade threw a bottle of finished sake at him with her insane strength hitting him straight on the stomach and sending him crashing into the wall "BAKA, MUST YOU SHOUT!" she yelled before realising who it was "ah, kakashi, got any news about naruto?"

"ou-ouch, what was that for? Oh well" kakashi said while rubbing his gut "Hinata is back with naruto but he is in bad shape!"

"WHAT!" tsunade shouted "what of the other baka?!" she said standing up.

"Hinata said he dissappeared before she could reach him" kakashi said still thinking of a way it could have happened "but we dont have enough information yet, we'll just have to wait until naruto wakes up.

"he is at the hospital?!" tsunade asked, and kakashi nodded his answer "lets get there then!"

WITH KONOHAMARU

Konohamaru dissappeared to somewhere outside konoha bordering suna.

'what a narrow escape' he thought while still lying flat on his back 'but everything...but everything went as planned yet i did not win'. After waiting for almost 30 minutes he gave up hope 'so this is how i die, without being hokage without accomplishing anything...NO!" he thought as he struggle to get up, managing to get up walk a few distance before falling back down 'it no use...this is the en-"

"WHO IS THAT?!" a sand-nin asked after heard a sound in the bushes "maki-san go check what made that noise"

"hai" maki replied and after moving closer until she could see his face and hitai-ite she yelled "it a man, a konoha-nin and he is in really bad shape!".  
"carry him with your cloth jutsu!" the other nin said "and lets head to suna as soon as possible!".

KONOHA HOSPITAL(NEXT DAY)

After hours of medical jutsu of many medic-nic with two experts like tsunade and sakura and kyuubi's support, naruto was now almost fully heal in the next day and had just finished telling the ones around(hinata, sakura, tsunade, kakashi) what happen in the fight between him and konohamaru.

"...And that was it." naruto finished and look at their faces "i know, i could'nt believe it myself and konohamaru of all people, who would have thought".

They were all still with suprised faces not saying a word before kakashi finally spoke "eh...Now" he said "what do we do?"

"Now we send word to the neighbooring villages" naruto said "And assemble the best trackers in konoha!"

(A/N): And thats chapter 3.  
Thanks for reading this chapter. I appreciate you good deed and why don't you complete your good deed by reviewing. Please review.  
Thanks JA NE!. 


	4. Chapter 4: suna

(A/N): This is the fourth chapter enjoy. And don't forget to review cause i need to know what y'all think of the chapter.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto and the characters within, it is owned by masashi kishimoto. I only own a character in this fic.

The team carrying konohamaru made it to the village's(suna) gate but were stop by the chunnins on guard duty. "Hey, stop right there!" a chunnin shouted while trying to register their faces "Who the hell ar-... Maki-san".

"sorry for the disturbance but we have to take this guy here to the hospital" she and her group continued running as signal one member to stay behind to give them information.

Konohamaru was more than happy when he heard shinobi coming, he had thought that it was the end for him but kami had sent these two foolish shinobi, 'it was not the end after all hehe destiny cannot be crushed' he thought.

Soon he found himself in what seem to be a hospital bed, due to all the medics running around 'wont be long now'.

KONOHAGAKURE

Naruto was sitting in the hokage office and standing before him was the hyuuga prodigy neji, the soon to be inuzuka clan head kiba and the aburame clan's shino.

Now officially the rikudaime hokage naruto now had the power to send anyone to missions and who would be better to send for such a mission rather than these three in front of him. With neji byakugan, kiba's inuzuka senses and shino's bugs finding konohamaru would be a piece of cake.

"shino, neji, kiba, out of everyone in the village i choose the three of you because of i have confidence in your tracking skill" naruto said in a monotone voice while looking at each of them in the eye " and i trust you would not fail" "what is with the tone, baka!" kiba said but a glare from naruto told him this was serious.

"i had a fight with konohamaru and things got out of hand" naruto said, shino and neji still stood impassive while kiba looked as if he had a question look on his mind but decided to keep it to himself "so i'm sending you to search for him, he is badly wounded and could not have gone too far".

"any questions?!" naruto said with authority in his voice,they all shook their heads, kiba somewhat hesitantly. Naruto stared at him with an angry look which made him gulp "Dismiss!".

The three shunshin out of the room while naruto still sat down grinning darkly "hehe, its good to be hokage" he said to himself making kakashi who had been sitting by the window sweatdrop.

"Now to alert the villages nearby, hmm let start with suna!" he said brightly while remembering his tight friend the godaime kazekage:gaara "dear gaara ..." "...Your friend naruto,greatest shinobi, suprising ninja,toad sage, kyuubi jinchuuriki and greates hokage. Hehe that will do" he said with a grin " next is..."

SUNA

It took two days for the suna medics to heal konohamaru. And now he was busy roaming around the streets of suna, knowing fully well that naruto would send ninjas after him soon but as naruto was injured too he thought it would take longer than expected.

'i will stay here for a day to rest a bit as it is a three days journey from konoha to suna, it would take some time for them to get here ' he thought while his mind kept going to the possibilities of them getting there sooner.

He kept on wandering around until he saw a familiar figure walking towards him.

"hey, you are konohamaru, do you remember me?" temari asked but seeing the look on his face she knew that he did not " i'm temari, how come you forget so easily ?"

"ah temari, sorry for forgeting you its just that...i have a lot on my mind right now" konohamaru said while scrathing the back of his head sheepishly in a very naruto-like manner.

"its okay, dont worry" she said "what brings you to suna are you on a mission?".

"eehhmm...yeah i was on my way to iwa for a mission but decided to rest at suna for a while" he said somewhat nervously hoping she would not pick up on the lie.

"okaay" she said before asking "do you have a place to stay yet?".

"No" he said "no i do not".

"dont worry, i will just go to gaara and we will find an apartment for y-"

"did i say no, sorry i meant yes" he said nervously "like i said i have a lot on my mind right now".

Sensing his nervousness temari spoke "is their a problem, why are you so worked up?".

"nothing!,i mean nothing" he said trying to compose himself "there is nothing wrong really".

"then why are you dressed like you just came out of a war" she countered gesturing to his clothes.

"on my way i got attacked by a bear and it tore my clothes"

"okaaay, i will see you later then" and with that she left but not before giving him a side glance.

"wheew" konohamaru breathed out 'i almost slip there, i should be more careful' he thought.

SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE KONOHA.

'What is with naruto and being so bossy...and to put me with these two' kiba thought while looking at neji and shino. He,neji and shino had been searching for konohamaru for hours but have not gotten any luck since 'hmpf, hokage my ass'.

His trail of thought were cut by neji who had his byakugan on "I see blood straight ahead,kiba check if its konohamaru's!" neji shouted.

Two sniffs from kiba confirmed it "yes it is! And the scent seem to be going toward suna!".

"shino send a message to naruto with your bugs, we are going to sunagakure!" Neji said "and no bug tricks shino!"

"hehehe, bug tricks" shino whispered while grining darkly

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER KONOHAGAKURE INTEL QUARTERS

Three anbu members incharge of intel were in the intel quarters in konoha when the information arrived.

"hey cat, this job is boring nothing seems to be happening!" the one wearing a dolphin mask said "oh why did hokage-sama put me for this job".

"quite your whining dolphin-baka" the cat masked anbu replied very much annoyed, dolphin-baka (as she liked calling him) had been complaining about everything since they came in "even if nothing is happening yet, we still have to stay sharp incase".

"incase what!, i've alway hated this job! Its alway the same: come in wait for intel the whole day then go back home, seriously i'd do anything to get out of here!" the anbu wearing a wolf mask finally spoke after being quite the whole while "as if you could...see bees carrying a scroll coming towards us!".

"yeah tell her wolf, this job is soo troublesome. i would have slept if not for you waking me up constantly" the dolphin masked nin (A/N: guess which clan dolphin is from) said while grinning at cat "she just does no-"

"NO!, bees carrying a scroll!" wolf said pointing to the scroll "coming to towards us!"

"AAAHHH!" dolphin yelled as he was attacked by the multitude of bees.

The cat-masked anbu took the scrool ignoring the two of them as they ran around screaming like little girls, then read the cover before saying "its for the hokage, i'll go give him the message"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

SUNA (KAZEKAGE TOWER)

"Kazekage-sama we have news from konoha" a suna-nin said while handing a scrool to gaara "it seems like there is a new hokage".

"let me see" gaara said, his eyes tingling with anticipation as he took the scroll "..."

To the ninjas gaara's face went through different expression as he read first a smile, then a frown, a smile and then a frown again before he dismissed them.

Gaara put his palm on his forehead as he thought of different things, first of naruto being the hokage and of konohamaru. All of a sudden temari burst into his office "gaara you should start buying groceries by yourself" she said while gaara just groaned, this was not the time for her complaining "i had to go buy things for you when i saw you had no food stuffs left".

"ah, temari this is not the time for you constant complaining" gaara sighed, looking at temari he saw her eye twitching and decided to quickly change the subject as he did not want temari to start her shouting which was one of the things he feared most in his life "i just got a message from konoha"  
"really...speaking of konoha..." temari said as she suddenly remembered something "can you believe i met that konohamaru guy today"

"WHAT!"

(A/N): That's it, dont forget to review.  
Until next time, God bless you all JA NE! 


	5. Chapter 5: Gaara vs Konohamaru

(A/N): I'm back with the fifth chapter and there is a fight scene here hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto and the characters within, it is owned by masashi kishimoto. I only own a character in this fic.

The wind blew cool dry breeze and carried dust past as konohamaru continued walking on the grounds of suna.

After staying at suna all this while he started getting worried about the ninja's naruto might have sent

"hmm...i should get going now" konohamaru said to himself, his mind just could not stop thinking "it will not be long before they arrive here in suna".

After meeting temari he had wandered a bit before he got hungry. Silently thanking kami for remembering him to take some money with him he went into a restuarant hoping they would have what he wanted right now 'pork ramen'.

After coming out of a restuarant where they thankfully had pork ramen he decided to buy some clothes as walking around in torn clothes was not a good idea.

He bought a black sleeveless shirt and a black konoha-style anbu pants with standard shinobi sandals. When he got out of the place he began searching for a place which he could spend the night as it was almost dark.

It was not long until he noticed he was being followed 'hmm...who could this be' he thought with a frown 'i certain hope it is not konoha ninja's'.

Making a sharp turn at the edge of a building he started running, desperate to escape the ninja's as he did not want to start up any scene in the village so as to not attract attention.

The ninja's kept following him until he reached a clearing possibly made to be a train ground for genin teams.

Konohamaru suddenly turned around tired of this game of cat and dog "who are you?!" he shouted and when he did not see or hear anyone he said with his voice increasing in volume "show yourself!".

A wave of sand shot at konohamaru who did not expect it as it hit him sending him tumbling backwards, once he regained his balance he look around inspecting the sand 'th-this is...'.

"hello konohamaru" gaara said with his usual monotone voice and expressionless face.

"k-kazekage-sama".

KONOHAGAKURE

"Hokage-sama, we have gotten news that konohamaru was spotted this afternoon in suna" an anbu said, his expression hidden behind his anbu mask

"What!, konohamaru in suna!" naruto replied shock written on his face "who sent this information?".

"The kazekage himself, hokage-sama" the anbu answered immediately "its signed sir."

'that konohamaru is really a baka' naruto thought while staring into space as he never expected this 'of all the places to hide he choose suna, i know i went easy on him but i am quite sure gaara would not'

"Send word to the tracking team" naruto said "tell them that their new mission is to aid suna in retrieving konohamaru!"

"Hai hokaga-sama!" the anbu nodded before dissappearing in a swirl of leaves.

After the anbu left naruto rubbed his temples and sighed before looking at the hokage monument; at a face particularly 'dad, what would you do in this kind of position...?'.

"Now i am even behaving like jiji"

BACK AT SUNA "ah yes konohamaru i was wondering what you were doing in suna" gaara said grinning deviously.

At that moment temari caught up with them "gaara could'nt you slow down a bit!".

"i was on a mission to iwa before to i decided to rest here because i got into a fight with some animals on the way" konohamaru said smirking slightly "is'nt that right temari-san".

"no, it is'nt" temari said making konohamaru's eyes to widen "at least thats not what the letter from konoha said"

"yes indeed, we got a message from konoha" gaara said while konohamaru's eyes widened more if possibly "and now we know the whole truth"

"The whole truth huh" konohamaru groaned looking down "that means y-"

"yes, we are here to take you back to konoha" gaara said cutting konohamaru off "well then come and lets go".

"i am not going there" konohamaru stated with a dark glint on his eyes "not after what they did"

"why?" gaara said "is it only because you did not become hokage"

"no that is not all" konohamaru said "its much more deeper than that".

"then what is it?" temari said this time "why do you not want to go back"

"you do not have to know" konohamaru said "it is between me and konoha, so leave me alone!"

"sorry but i can not do that" gaara said in his monotone voice while glaring at konohamaru who glared back "not after what happened with you and naruto, who knows what you are planning".

"oh well, it had to be like this huh" konohamaru said while getting into a battle stance "i will have to fight my way outta here".

"so be it" gaara said, his sand gourd opening bringing out more and more sand.

SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE SUNA

The team consisting of neji, kiba and shino had made it to the desert, it would not be long till they reach suna.

"Neji, why are we going to suna anyway" kiba said clearly exhausted "our mission was to track 'him' down and give information to konoha".

"I know what our mission" neji stated while still running at full speed "but it is only logical that they would tell us to assist in 'his' retrieval".

Sudden a messenger hawk flew past them and landed on the sand in front.

Coming to a halt shino carried the hawk and took the scrool out of it leg and read it before saying "we are have been giving a new mission to aid in the retrieval of konohamaru".

"Told you so" neji said while smirking "you always tend to not listen when i talk, you are just like naruto"

"shut up" kiba said frowning before he mumbled "smarty pants".

BACK AT SUNA

"HIYAA" temari yelled as she swinged her fan directing a huge gust of wind to konohamaru.

"Doton: earth wall technique!" konohamaru said slamming his right hand on the ground which made ground the rise up.

Temari's wind technique hit the earth wall causing it to cut in two.

Turning his head around konohamaru saw a hand of sand coming at him, he quickly jumped at the falling rocks then jumped in the air.

Now in the air in front of gaara and temari he did a couple of handseals and then he yelled "katon: goukakyu no jutsu" breathing out fire from his mouth to them.

Gaara just covered himself and temari with sand from his gourd

He continued for about twenty seconds before stopping to catch his breath.

The smoke from the fire fill the place making it hard for konohamaru to see the them.

Suddenly a hand of sand shot out of where gaara and temari was hitting him and pinning him on the wall.

"we caught you now, konohamaru" temari said while gaara stared at him impassively.

POW

The clone konohamaru dispelled in a puff of smoke.

"Hmm!"

They both turn their heads to see konohamaru in the air coming towards them.

"Rasengan!" konohamaru yelled, hitting the sand that suddenly appeared to protect gaara and temari.

'as i thought, he fights just like naruto' gaara thought as the rasengan continue grinding into the sand almost penetrating it before fading away.

"so, this is it" konohamaru said as he jumped back to the ground, keeping a distance from them "the absolute defence".

He did not get a reply as gaara just sent shukaku hand shaped sand at him.

Diving to the side konohamaru rolled on the ground barely dodging the sand.

Temari ran forward to konohamaru then blew a barrage of wind at him.

'if she is using wind then...' konohamaru thought as the wind advance towards him, quickly doing a couple of handseals at high speed he yelled "katon: goukakyu no jutsu!".

The fire increased due to the wind she sent and was pushed back to gaara and temari.

Gaara immediately blocked the fire with his sand, effectively stopping the fire.

'i can manage to break the sand defence with enma but...' konohamaru thought as the smoke cleared away 'it would not be a good idea considering what happened last time'

"surrender now konohamaru" gaara said with his usual monotone voice "or things will start getting nasty".

"never!" konohamaru said while panting "i will never surrender!".

Gaara replied by making hands of sand shot of the ground making it standing at a place unbearable for konohamaru.

As konohamaru continued desperately jumping from place to place he cracked his brain looking for a solution for this problem.

"Doton: mud ground jutsu" konohamaru said, this effectively stopping gaara from controlling the sand on the ground.

Gaara used the sand in his gourd to carry both him and temari in the air.

"seems like i win kazekage, with your now limited sand to control you surely can not block this" konohamaru said as he started forming an irregular shaped object in his hands "JINTON: GENKAI KAKU-"

"GATSUGAN!".

(A/N): Cliff-hanger. Hehe what will happen now that the konoha team has arrived. Read on and find out. And their is going to be an ooc in the next chapter (someone who will play a huge role in this fic). Don't forget to review. 


	6. Chapter 6: Goku, the ultimate shinobi

(A/N): sixth chapter is up!. Read on and enjoy. Don't forget to review. Happy reading!.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto and the characters within, the anime/manga is owned by masashi kishimoto. I only own a character in this fic.

"GATSUGAN!"

kiba yelled hitting konohamaru in the stomach but konohamaru, however, managed to release the jinton jutsu.

Konohamaru coughed out blood on hitting the wall but still looked on to see what would happen.

Booomm!

An explosion covered the area and the only thing one could see was the white light from it.

Sand fell from the sky and dust filled everywhere but no one was able to see.

The dust slowly departed to reveal a sea-quantity of sand and inside the sand was gaara, temari and the konoha crew.

"whoa!" was all that could come out of konohamaru's mouth.

"did you think you could defeat me with that kind of technique" gaara said, as soon as the sand cleared to reveal him and the rest of them.

Looking at the three konoha shinobi with the corner of his eye gaara spoke "So naruto sent the three of you to aid".

"yeah, gaara, lets finish this" neji said while getting into a hyuuga battle stance "shino, kiba get ready".

"h-how?" konohamaru stuterred the question to gaara but temari answered "The whole village and the area outside it is filled with sand, baka!"

Konohamaru got up groggily and sighed on seeing the five shinobi in front of him 'tch, it was such a long run but in the end i will be going back to konoha,atleast, i will not go back without a fight'.

Unknown to the them a figure was lurking in the shadows watching all that was happening ' i will have to wait for the perfect time to make my appearance' it thought with a sadistic grin "this chakra hiding jutsu really comes in handy, kukuku"

Cleaning the blood from his mouth, konohamaru quickly did a couple of handsigns "katon: housenka no jutsu".

The fire was instantly stop by gaara's sand.

Neji ran towards konohamaru and engaged in a taijutsu fight with him.

Neji punched him in the gut then kicked him on the right cheek which sent him flying.

Before konohamaru could even land on the ground shino had already lauched his beetle sphere.

Seeing the multitudes of beetles coming at him konohamaru did a couple of handseals while still on the air "substitution jutsu".

Substituting himself with a log, konohamaru now hid at the back of a wall 'they are too many, fighting them all would be suicide. I wil-' he paused in his thought as he noticed an eyeball staring at him.

His eyes widened as he had heard of this uncanny ability of the kazekage; he had been caught.

"2nd star!" temari shouted, shooting a huge gust of wind at the rock konohamaru was hiding.

Konohamaru jumped and luckily,barely escaped the wind but unluckily for him kiba and akamaru was already launching their attack.

"gatsugan!" kiba hit him again sending him crashing into the wall.

Konohamaru groggily got up again but this time he had cuts and bruises everywhere.

"surrender now konohamaru" gaara said in his usual monotone voice "or else...".

After not getting a reply from konohamaru, gaara said to his crew "everyone get ready for a long range combo attack".

Konohamaru's eyes widenend.

"sand bullet jutsu"

"3rd star"

"beetle bullet"

"air fist palm"

"multiple kunai jutsu".

Konohamaru's eyes widened even more on seeing the multiple jutsu's aiming at him. He did the only thing he could think of "Earth style: mud wall".

He spit out mud on the floor and it instantly grew to the size of a five storey building.

However, it was instantly destroyed into a thousand peices on impact with the raging projectiles.

Somewhere in the shadows a figure sighed 'he is too weak,he could not even last twenty minutes. Its now or never, i'd better go in now'.

Konohamaru closed his eye awaiting his fate,but, after waiting for some seconds it never came slowly opening his eyes he saw the projectiles being sucked into thin air.

"dimension barrier jutsu!" someone said in the shadows "it is a very helpful jutsu indeed".

Everyone turned their heads to see a man with blue shark-like skin (like kisame's skin), with slitted snake-like eyes (like orochimaru's eyes) wearing black shirt and pants, covering them with a black cloak (much like kabuto's but black in colour).

He jumped from the wall he was hiding to konohamaru's side.

"who are you?" konohamaru asked once the man landed on his side"and what are you doing here"

"I am goku, the ultimate ninja, created by the legendary sannin orochimaru and perfected by his apprentice yakushi kabuto" the man, now identified as goku said "i am here to help in this mess you have gotten yourself into" he said while pointing to the five ninjas in front.

Suddenly they were surrounded by all the ninjas available in suna; they had heard the explosions and came to find out what happened.

"kazekage-sama, are you alright?" a random ninja asked, gaara just nodded at him.

"Now we are both in a mess. we need to get out of here and head to base" goku whisperred so only konohamaru could hear "but first something has to be done".

"wha-" konohamaru did not expect to recieve a bite on the shoulder, courtesy of goku.

After pulling out goku watched as three blue tomoe marks formed on the spot (just like orochimaru's curse mark but blue in colour).

"with that done..." goku said smirking "raiton: lightining light no jutsu".

Everywhere became so white that no one could see and in an instant it returned to normal.

Konohamaru and goku were gone, the only thing one could see was a hole in the ground closing up.

Gaara sighed "they got away" he said in his usual monotone voice while moving the huge sand outside the village "kiba, see if you can locate their scent"

"i can't, it goes deep underground" kiba said "they are going deep into the earth".

Neji deactivated his byakugan "they are now out of my byakugan's reach".

"who was that other guy?" temari asked "he seemed pretty strong".

"A project of orochimaru's" neji answered with an expressionless face "And worst of all he had bitten konohamaru; giving him a curse mark".

Neji closed his eyes, remembering what happened to his comrade; uchiha sasuke "konohamaru is now in the dark, the curse mark will slowly start eating the good in him. The earlier we get him, the better.".

At that moment the medics ran in, checking for any injuries or bruises.

"you three will stay here for tonight" gaara said "tommorrow you go to konoha and give naruto the news".

SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE SUNA.

Konohamaru is seen inside a container in a dark room with blue smoke-like aura coming out of him.

Outside the container was goku holding a wierd handsign 'with my huge chakra reserves i can manage to complete it alone' he thought while grinning sadistically "if i complete this i will not only finish my first curse mark but also make my first step in my 'crush the leaf' plan and kill a certain man!".

"kukuku".

(A/N): Thats the end. Hope you enjoyed reading complicated dream chapter six. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. That is all for now, goodbye. 


	7. Chapter 7: Second retrieval mission

A/N: hey guys!, sorry for making you wait so long, i was working on a complex school practical. But, i later had time to post this chapter of complicated dream. Enjoy. Review.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto and the characters within, the anime/manga is own by masashi kishimoto. I only own a character in this fic.

Cough, cough!.  
Konohamaru woke up on a bed in a dark room. He thought of where he was.

Vaguely he remembered the battle with gaara and the konoha rescue team.

He tried to move his hands but figured out that he was bind by something that felt like a metal.

He grimaced as he felt a stinging pain at his shoulder region.

'where am i' he thought while still contorting his face due to the curse mark.

A creaking sound coming from the door alerted konohamaru that someone had entered the room.

Konohamaru heard footsteps and narrowed his eyes; trying to find out who entered.

Suddenly the light switch went on and konohamaru had to shut his eyes as it had not adjust to the light.  
Slowly he opened them and saw the same weird looking man from the fight with the gaara and his minions.

"You!" konohamaru almost yelled, his face plastered with a frown "you...you are...you are...who are you again?".

"you don't remember me?" goku said, with his eyes twitching he murmured "stupid kid does'nt even remember my name".

"I am GOKU!, The ultimate ninja!" he said while striking a pose.

Konohamaru just stared at him boredom clearly showing on his face.

"So goku, what am i doing here..." konohamaru said "and why am i locked up.".

"don't you remember anything, you're here because i rescued you from getting your ass kicked by the whole sand village!" goku ranted much to konohamaru's displeasure "and you are locked up so you don't run away".

Konohamaru had just want to kill him right then but he decided to swallow up his anger...for now.

"where is here anyway?" konohamaru asked.

"This is orochimaru's hideout no.32 outside suna, bordering iwa village" goku answered.

Konohamaru looked around scanning the enviroment. He saw various liquid he could not identify.

"oh!, orochimaru's hideout" konohamaru said "unlock me, i'm not going anywhere".

Goku just shrugged and went to press the red button that read 'unlock'.

'Gullible fool' konohamaru thought as the metals were retracting.

As soon as the metals retreated konohamaru jumped at goku aiming a fist to his forehead at intense speed.

However, he was surprised when his fist was grabbed and he was thrown to the floor.

"low speed and strength" goku said while scribbling on a sheet of paper that appeared out of nowhere "have to work on that later".

Konohamaru just got up and asked "what are you talking about".

"I've decided to take you as my student for now" goku said.

"student?".

KONOHA.  
HOKAGE OFFICE.

Naruto was pacing around in his office; Neji and the rest had just arrived and told him the shocking news.

'That baka!, he even started a fight with gaara' naruto thought 'and who is that goku guy'.

The group had told naruto about goku and it worried him more, to think that konohamaru, one of his precious people, is again with orochimaru's minions.

Well, that's why he sent for his most trusted personnel, the only konoha ninja that does'nt fail missions, his best friend, konoha's black haw-.

"hello dobe" sasuke greeted, his usual greeting from the window.

"tch, Teme!" naruto said glaring at him and he glared back.

"when would you grow up!" they both said in unison, then they started laughing.

"just like old times" naruto said after he stopped laughing.

"yeah, just like old times" sasuke said, after he calmed down "so dobe, why did you send those anbu to get me".

Naruto's eye twitched as he said 'dobe' but he let it go murmuring "next time".

"sasuke, as you know konohamaru has left konoha since some days now".

"hn, the other dobe".

"hmpf, he was spotted in suna and he fought with their kazekage; gaara".

"dobe's got guts, maybe even more than you".

"Teemmee!, shut up and listen".

"hn".

"he is now in one of orochimaru's hideout"

"orochimaru's hideout!"

"yeah, and he was taken by an apprentice of orochimaru, someone named goku".

"Goku!, hn, so kabuto must have completed him"

"you know goku?".

"yeah, he was an experiment of orochimaru!, a failed experiment though, orochimaru tried to combine the cells of hashirama, the chakra of the kyuubi and the perfect force of sage to make himself the perfect ninja ,and goku was used as a lab rat."

"A perfect ninja?"

"yes, but, as the chakra of the kyuubi was unstable, the experiment failed."

"how is he still around then?"

"it seems like after orochimaru died kabuto took the liberty of completing the project, maybe through other means".

"ok. do you have an idea of where they can be?"

"you said he took konohamaru to one of orochimaru's hideout. Then it must either be hideout no.17 or hideout no.32 as they must have not gotten much time."

'so this is one of the reason why they call him a genious' naruto thought.

"As you must have figured out by now, you mission is to find them, capture goku and retrieve konohamaru".

"hn, when should i leave?".

"by the next hour, but as you've taken to kakashi-sensei's habit, i know you'll take more than that. I sent for you two hours ago"

"i had to help an old lady catch her cat".

"That's a poorly thought of lie, do you even hear yourself?, oh why did ero-senin write those books"

"hn?, you would'nt understand, no wonder you don't have a child yet".

Naruto's eyes twitched "Teme!", but then he grinned "That's why you're not going alone".

"and who is following me?" sasuke asked.

The door of the hokage's office swung open "is he here yet?" mitarashi anko asked not noticing sasuke in the room.

"oh kami, not her. I can go alone naruto" sasuke said

"its already decided. She knows much about orochimaru, she would be of great assistance" naruto replied with a grin.

Sasuke shuddered and sweatdrop when she said with her sadistic grin " don't act so childish, it does'nt match your handsome face"

"oh no!".

OROCHIMARU'S HIDEOUT NO.32.

Konohamaru fell to the ground after recieving a roundhouse kick from goku.

"you are still weak!" goku yelled.

Konohamaru managed to stand up again, although groggily "shut up!, you annoy me too much!".

"aahh!" konohamaru screamed in pain as the curse mark started its effect "what is this thing?!".

"it is power, great power i am giving to you, you should thank me" goku answered.

"then why does it hurt so much" konohamaru asked.

"i'm not sure, i've activated the second stage already, it not supposed to cause that much pain anymore" goku said " do not worry though, the pain will soon reside".

"come konohamaru" goku said as he started from the training ground and to another room.

Konohamaru just shrugged and followed.

They reached their destination; a metal door with a kanji for 'metal' on it.

Goku did a couple of handsigns then placed his hand on the door before it opened.

The door opened to reveal another training ground, the only thing different was that this one had scrools hanging on the walls.

He walked in saying "this is your training ground for as long as we stay here, this where you will learn a very scarce element: the metal element technique".

"metal element technique? Is that even possible"

"yes, it takes years to learn it but with your shadow clone and my unlimited chakra it can be done within two or three days".

"so i learn how to create different metals from nowhere"

"yes, that is the ability of the metal technique".

"kukuku".

A/N: thats it. When would y'all start review?. Your reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading bye. 


End file.
